A Quest Without Memory
by Rundas
Summary: First story sorry about the grammer not that good at english XC
1. Chapter 1

As I turned around to dart back into the shadows a man stood before me. He was dressed in a long blue robe, a lunar symbol on a silver chain necklace and a long yellow hat. He looked behind at the baron solider on the floor and as I drew my swords his hands caught fire. As he hurled a fire ball at me I dropped my swords and dove to the left. Suddenly his hands shone yellow and sparks shot out uncontrollably one hit me in the leg. As I grabbed my leg a great phoenix made of flames shot out of the mages hands. It darted for me and covered me in flames. As my eye sight faded I knew I would be dead soon, as the room went black a haunting chill came over me.

I awoke in a bed with the baron solider led next to me. As I looked up there was a lady dressed in a long white robe with red lines zigzagged on the open ends. I tried to get up but my strength hadn't returned to me. I looked at my arms and I wasn't burnt, but it hurt to sit up.

"Why are you here" said a voice from the shadows

I would have answered but I couldn't remember. I was in a panic. Nothing was coming back to me I forgot my name, my parents even my birth place.

"Why are you here" repeated the voice from the shadows

I replayed "I don't know" under my breath.

"Why are you here" he asked again, but this time his voice was getting more irritated and angry.

"Amnesia is a common side affect after that much damage has been done." Stated the nurse.

"I don't care, what is Elban planning?" now his voice sounded more concerned now than powerful.

"What's Elban?" I asked I was still unsure of what anything is. At that point a solider came rushing in and shouted

"Sir Redwings are coming from the seas".

"They come here often why are you alerting me of this?"

"Because there fully armed." replyed the soilder in a panic and a bit out of breath

"Monsters are growing and becoming more aggressive im not suprised."

At that point a cannonball blasted though the wall and the dust covered everything and bricks fell on beds.

"assemble the men gather the mages were under attack." As the man from the shadows walked out his blue armor reflected the light from the cannonball hole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

As the room panicked I was able to crawl out of bed my chest was agonizing but I had to carry on. As I limped out the room I went down the stairs I saw two shadows and a array of different lights behind me. As I came into a hall I noticed it was only lit by candle night and as I walked in further it was filled with chests. As I searched the chests I remembered my job and I found suitable equipment. As I turned around I saw two soldiers.

"Hey there's one in here"

"Get him"

As they ran at me I drew my swords and sliced though the first on and blocked the second one's attack and stabbed him. Then another cannonball blasted though the wall, as the light blinded me I saw a sort of boat thing as I snuck on I saw a man dressed in black chainmail saying

"Protect this crystal the king wants it back in one piece."

"Yes sir"

Then the floor shook. As I looked out a window slit thing I saw we'd taken off. As I watched us go over the sea and mountains we eventually stopped.

I snuck out and entered the village and asked some basic questions like where am I? and where's the inn? As I entered the inn the innkeeper came towards me and said

"Your not from around here are you?"

"No but I know now" I replied

"You look shattered and hurt you can stay here tonight for free."

"Thank you" I replied and got into bed. I awoke in the middle of the night as I walked out and looked up at the castle and heard a voice shouting

"Quit slacking come on faster"

"Its midnight sir we need to get some sleep."

"Shut up"

I was bored and so I investigated. Sneaking into the castle was easy the guards where half asleep and it was dark. As I entered the room with the shouting it was almost plain except a small path and a beautiful airship at the end there was three men there one old man with a ginger sort of beard and a blue hat and goggles, And two other men asleep in the corner. After the damage caused at the village I was last in I decided to steal it after all I'd put it to better use. So I grabbed a wrench and hit him on the back on the head knocking him out. I lifted the other two men and stuck them next to him. I got on the airship and I tried to remember how to fly and hoped I knew how to before, and then it came back to me I lifted it up. As I flew over a mountain I heard a whistling in the wind. I looked up and saw a lance flying at me. I crossed my swords and I blocked it but the force hit me over. As I got up I saw a man dressed in dragon armor.

"you stole this ship."

"So what of it?"

"return it"

"Why"

"It's not yours"

"ohh no"

As he grabbed his lance out of the ship he pointed it at me and shouted

"I'll fight you"

"bring it on" I chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

As he darted towards me he stuck out his lance. I swung my sword and hit up but he hit the back of my legs with the other side. I fell and rolled over. I jumped and threw two shurikens on missed and flew off the ship while the other scratched the side of his armor. He looked and jumped into the air. It was hard to see as the sun was shining in my eyes. To counter this I cast smoke but the movement of the ship blew it off course. In a panic I cast image. Then he hit the ground where I was. As he looked at me the quickly swung his lance round and lunged at me. I hit the lance and swung and hit his hand, forcing him to drop his lance. He jumped again but I wasn't worried because he didn't have his lance, but when he hit me I hit the ground hard. He put the lance to my neck when a cannonball hit the side.

"GIVE BACK MY AIRSHIP!!" shouted the old man.

In the distraction I hit the dragoon on the head knocking him out.

"COME GET IT" I shouted back.

I ran to the front of the ship and gave it all it had. but his ship was much more improved. Nothing was working so just off a castle I ran to the edge and was about to jump into a lake between the mountains when I looked at the knocked out dragoon. I hesitated but then ran and picked him up. He weighed a ton but I managed to get to the side and jumped off with him.

We hit the water hard I dragged him to the surface and looked at the airship crash into the mountains. Then we where caught in a current dragging us towards a waterfall. I couldn't swim fast enough with the dragoon on my back. We fell down the waterfall and hit the water hard again. My arm and ribs where killing me. We where pushed down the river and we hit the forest. I pulled myself and the dragoon out and dragged him toward the town. As we where just inside the town's border I collapsed.

I woke up without a scratch I was in a daze though. I looked over at the dragoon and he was sat on a wooden stool in the corner.

"Awake are you?" he asked

"Yea I got a killer headache though" I replied.

"You didn't have to save me back there you know." He said

"… my names Avion."

"I don't know mine." I said kind of down.

"why"

"I don't know, I can't remember what happened." I replied.

"poor soul right lets see where we are." He proposed.

"right".

As we exited the inn we found that we where in a castle. The candle lights where flickering against the walls. When my sword felt heavy then they where forced out of my hands onto the floor. I couldn't pick them up. I looked at Avion and he was stuck to the floor.

"My … my armor it's stuck" he whispered.

"Right ill get some cloth armor for you." I chuckled.

I ran back into the inn and grabbed some cloth armor. I threw it on top his hand. He managed to get out of his armor and put the cloth ones on. We ran down a corridor to speak to the king but there was just a crystal room. Then a creature entered. It was elf shaped and grey it had white hair and long arms.

"Get out of my way" the creature said

"Who are you" yelled Avion

"it's no concern for you as you'll be dead soon."


	4. Chapter 4

The mirrors on the walls shone green, and the creature started muttering. Avion jumped and I looked confused. Then he shot a bolt of frost at me. I dove to the left but it hit my foot and slammed me into the steps. My foot was frozen to the steps. I couldn't brake free. Avion was hurling down towards him. But he shot a bolt of lightning at him. He got hit and flew across the room. Then fire came and hit me. I was burned all over. I couldn't move and I ached all over. I looked across at Avion. He was twitching from the shock. The creature stepped over me and walked up the stairs. He grabbed the crystal.

"Now face my true wrath."

He shone white and transformed into a long grey dragon. Then a woman barged into the room. She screamed

"THE CRYSTAL"

Then loads of women burst in, all caring wooden weapons.

"He's here the dark elf here!!"

"The rumors are true."

"GET HIM!!"

He let out a dark smoke out of his mouth.

"Dark breath."

"Run"

"Run fools run I'll be in the cave north east if any of you want to die!!" hissed the dark elf.

Then a blinding light shone though the room I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was once again in a bed next to Avion. He was still twitching and gave a small electric shock to everyone who touched him. He looked pissed off, while staring at the sealing, muttering to himself.

"What's up?" I asked?

"…"

"What's up?" I asked again

"The dark elf." He muttered

"You know him?"

"Yea I know him."

"Your not being very helpful." I stated.

"I know, but we have history, bad history". He said.


	5. Chapter 5

As I looked at him, he just continued to stair at the ceiling.

"You gunna tell me about it?"

"…"

"Oh come on we've got time to waste."

"…"

"Please."

"…"

I gave up. He wouldn't talk. I turned over and lead there. There was a bookcase. All the shelf's where stacked with books. The spine's where all different colours.

"15 years ago."

I turned around and looked at Avion.

"What was 15 years ago?" I asked.

"The incident, with the dark elf." He replied.

"What happened?"

"It was 15 years ago. We came here, To Toria. When he came. He marched up though the castle, to the one's guarding the crystal. He demanded to get the crystal, but they refused. They said Toria would turn into a wasteland if the crystal was gone. He refused and sent out 3 spells. He he he."

He paused. It was hard for him. I didn't know why.

"He killed 5 of them. The last 3 where seriously injured. They all died the next day. The mages from Mysidia where late, my parents ran into the room to stop him. They both died. I didn't find out until a day later. I was sent to Baron. I never knew what happened. All I know is he was exiled to the cave North-East of here. The only way here is though the black chocobo's. At baron I met a dragoon there called Kain. We both passed together, but he was sent on a mission to deliver a package to Myst. I never heard from him. The I met you while training, but Dark elf ruined my life and I will have my revenge."

I felt sad. I never knew anything about him or even why he's with me. His story made me feel sad as I knew nothing about myself.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew." I said

"…"

It must have been hard, growing up without any parents. I wanted to help him but I didn't know what I was doing it could have been something important, but I felt so sad for him I will help him avenge all hes killed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we got up and set out. We new we'd better weapons. We caught a boat across the sea. Avion said they had some of the best weapons the world has ever seen. The boat ride was interesting. It took me a while to get us to the waves going up and down, up and down the repeating action made me sick. I couldn't understand who Avion could stand it. He just sat against the ships mast sleeping.

We reached a castle. It was grand and somewhat homely. I felt like I was here before. I knew where I was going. The halls where familiar the dusty floors, the spider's webs in the corners, the ragged red rug thing that went all down the corridors.

"This way?" I asked

"Yea how did you know?" He asked

"Feeling" I replied.

We walked in and the shop owner was standing there behind his desk. He looked at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked

"I don't know, you look familiar" I replied.

"What can I get you then?" he asked.

"The best you have" Avion said.

"Two steel katanas and a dragoon lance?" he asked almost trying to impress us.

"Fine" Avion said.

Avion payed the man and we walked out. We where walking out the castle, when we saw a single man stood in front of us. He was dressed funny. He wore leather cloths and a mask in front of his face. He had a sword massive beauty of a thing, but then he charged at us. Avion was about to jump when a great heat burst out behind us. We turned. A giant man stood in our way. He was red and was on fire. The castle behind us was in battle with monsters. Airships where bombing the castle. The giant looked at us and though fireballs at the man charging. He swung his sword and blocked the fireball. His blade froze with ice. He swung at the giant but his attack did nothing. Avion jumped and hit him but he didn't even flinch.

"Feeble attempt of attack." He said his voice was booming and a bit scary.

"This is how you do it." He said.

His hand lit up and fire burst around it, the flares where bigger than I've ever seen it. Avion jumped but the flames would engulf him. The man stood next to me and stuck his sword up but it would do nothing. The flames that grew in his hands would finish us all off. He though his flames at us, and I clenched my eyes. That's all I could do.


	7. Chapter 7

As the giant hurled the fire balls at us I stuck out my hands hoping for something. As the flames came closer nothing happened. I clenched my eyes and turned my head. Nothing happened. There wasn't any heat or burns as I looked around there was water shooting out of my hands. The water was turning the flames to steam.

"You pests don't give up do you?" the giant said frustrated.

"Sir Sir" came a voice from behind. A goblin like thing came running from the castle

"Were losing the bloody ninja's are winning we need your help." He yelled.

"Just bomb it use the red wings! I'm busy!" the giant boomed.

"Sir" he said and called the red wings.

"We have to run now while he's distracted" Avion said.

"What about him we can't leave him" I replied.

"Fine but we have to get the dark elf remember" he said.

"I know but we can't let them destroy a castle" I said.

"Ahh where were we?" the giant said.

"Death" the man said as he charged.

"Yes that sounds good" he chuckled at him

I shot water at him, and Avion jumped. The man started attacking him. He tried to cast fire but I turned it to steam. The battle was exhausting. The man who was with us was slashing away at his legs while Avion was jumping and attacking his chest. As the battle went on the giant wore down.

"You are really annoying little pests aren't you." He said out of breath. "The red wings will do with you!" He vanished in a flash of fire, then cannonballs where flying everywhere.

"Avion can you get us an airship?" he said

"I'll try" he said.

A cannonball was flew by me and hit the man who helped us fend off the giant. I ran over to him and cast smoke.

"OHHH YOU GET ON QUICKLY!!" Avion shouted.

An airship came down and I carried the man on and we took off. The other airships where shooting at us.

"We need to get out of here" Avion said.


	8. Chapter 8

As we took off we headed north. The red wings where still on us.

"This ship won't take much more of this" Avion said.

"Right, errr can you take them out? Jump on each one and take them out?" I asked

"Yea sure." As Avion jumped I took control of the ship.

"uuugggghhhhhhhhhh where am I?" the man said

"Get below deck we under attack!" I said in a panic

"Who the hell are you?" he said

"Not now!" I yelled

After awhile the cannonball fire died down, and Avion jumped back onboard.

"Done and done." He said

"Good work" I replied.

"One question who the hell are you people?" said the man

"He's Avion and I have amnesia so I have no idea." I said

"Hi" said Avion

"Hi my names Warwick, I'm sorry about your amnesia." Warwick said.

"What's that?" Avion said

"Where?" Warwick said. A cannonball then blew though the side of the ship.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BLOODY HELL!!" Avion yelled as the ship came closer Avion saw the man commanding the ship.

"Kain?" Avion yelled

"Do I know you?" he replied

"It's me Avion, don't you remember me?"

"Arm the cannons, Ready to board!" Kain yelled

"Oh bloody hell!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing? Kain! " Avion yelled

"What the hell is going on? Who is that? " Warwick yelled.

"Avion we have to take them out" I said

Avion nodded at me and we ran and jumped onto the other ship. As we landed on the ship I ran and swung my sword at some goblins. Avion charged at Kain and they both jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Warwick yelled

As I looked back a few monsters swung onto are ship. Warwick drew his sword and charged. I sliced though a couple of goblin commanders, while Avion was looked in battle with Kain and Warwick was defending our ship yelling. I went down stairs and there was a giant man standing there he had grand armor and a voice to follow.

"YOU!" he yelled

"ME?" I said

At that point he charged at me. He had a giant sword. As he swung it at me I dove to the left. He was in a rage and nothing could stop him. I threw everything I had and nothing worked. I threw water at him, fire and I hit him with my sword nothing worked. I ran upstairs and yelled to Avion

"WE HAVE TO GO!"

"WHAT!" He yelled

"WE HAVE TO GO!" I Yelled

"I'M NOT LOSING AGAIN!" he yelled

"WE CAN'T WIN!" I YELLED

"THEN I'll GO DOWN FIGHTING!" he said

I stared at him for a second and ran and jumped onto our ship.

"Where's Avion?" Warwick said while stabbing a goblin.

"He's staying" I said

"Ok." Warwick said

"Drop me off at Damacyan I have unfinished business!" Warwick said

"We have to lose them first." I said

All of a sudden the enemy ship lost control. It slowed down and I thought it must be Avion. As it turned around I gunned it and went north. As we went over a dessert Warwick said

"Goodbye" And jumped off.

I found myself alone again. So I headed for the dark elf's cave where I knew Avion would go next if he survived.


	10. Chapter 10

I found myself alone again. So I headed to the Dark elf's cave, as I knew Avion was going there next. As I camped out side the cave entrance, he didn't turn up. I couldn't get my mind off the giant man who knew me. I knew I couldn't wait here as Avion might be dead. I got back in the airship and searched the skies. The ship was lonely. As I went below deck I saw a few beds with a little table with a candle flickering out. As I flew around the skies I noticed a few airships flying down below the planets surface. I ignored it until I noticed they where painted red.

"Red wings" I muttered.

As I followed them down the environment changed. It got hotter. The floor looked hard and rocky, and there was a sea of lava flowing around. As I flew around I was noticed by an airship. As it turned to face me a massive rumble came over.

"An Earthquake?" I heard a monster yell from the other airship.

This drew attention of an army of tanks. As I flew away another airship came down threw the newly created hole. I looked behind and saw it get caught in a cross fire between the tanks and airships. As I saw it going down I flew to where they landed.

As I walked to the airship I saw a massive castle behind. As I walked though the gateway there were many creatures. I asked one

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you?"

"Where Dwarfs" he replied with a smile on his face

As I walked though the hall ways a man came though form the other end of the room.

"YOU!!" he yelled

"YOU" I said surprised

It was the man with the ginger beard who I hit to get my first airship. He started to run towards me. I didn't want any trouble so I turned and started to open the door when he threw a hammer at me.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I was in another bed. I looked to the right and there was a dwarf yelling in agony. I got up and two dwarfs rushed and grabbed me.

"You're not well" one said

"I'm fine" I said and I pushed them off. I staggered out of the corridors to my airship. As I got up to the wheel I looked at the giant tower. The dwarfs where bombarding it with there tanks. I lifted up and flew towards the tower. As I was next to it a massive explosion happened at the top, and a man came hurling down and smashed into my airship. as I ran towards him he muttered

"Cecil."


	11. Chapter 11

The man was bald with a sort of pony tail. He wore cloth clothing and he had sort of claws on his hands. I tried to wake him but I couldn't. I knew I had to take him to the dwarf inn to rest. As I flew right I saw an airship fly up the hole and another explosion occurred. As I dodged the rock another man crashed into my ship.

"Now what?" I yelled

As I looked at the new person than fell onto our ship, it was the man who hit me. He turned and saw me looking over him.

"YOU!!" he yelled.

I hit him. I was in a panic and I didn't then he would. As I looked over the other man was crawling over to the side of the ship. I ran over to him and tried to grab him but I was too late. He fell over board. I knew there was nothing I could do and went to the dwarf castle. As I carried him though the gates I saw Warwick.

"Warwick" I yelled

"You" he said

He drew his sword and charged at me. I dropped the man.

"What are you doing?" I said.

He didn't say anything but carried on charging. I drew my swords and stood there. He swung his sword and I dodged to the side. He swung again and I blocked it. He then jumped back and swung again I blocked but his force knocked me over. He was about to stab he when sparks flew out of my hands and sent him flying.

"I didn't expect that" I said to myself.

I got up and walked over to Warwick. He was shaking maybe from the shock.

"You" he said.

"You ok?" I asked

"uuuurrrrgggg" said the bearded man

I walked over and picked up the man and carried him over. Then a dwarf came out.

"Are you all right? I'll take him." he said.

As he picked up the bearded man and took him away. I turned back to Warwick

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Not really you hit me with lightning." He muttered

"Yea sorry about that but you attacked me. What happened?"


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened?" I asked

"I can't remember much but after I jumped off the airship I went to my hometown Damacyan. When I got there the castle was in ruin. I fell to my knees. As I searched the castle there where few survivors, I asked them what happened and they said it was bombed by Golbleze. I knew I had to kill him. I have to avenge Damacyan. As I crossed the dessert a giant appeared. He was bold and sort of blue. His cloak was massive and he convinced me to join him. As I was walking away I lost control of my body. I could sense but not move like someone was controlling me. I realized it was the giant. So I must kill him for using me as a puppet for his evil plans." He said.

"Right there's loads of commotion happening at the giant tower. So that's our best bet of finding them and our answers." I said.

By this time Warwick had gotten his strength back and we got into our airship. As we flew along side the tower Warwick noticed a spot for landing. We landed it on the tower and had a look around. As we walked down the corridors we where attacked by a fire hound and soldier. Warwick's blade froze with ice as he stabbed the fire hound and I shot lighting at the guard killing him.

"Where would they likely be?" Warwick asked

"Probably at the top" I replied

"There's stairs over here" Warwick shouted

As we walked up the stairs we saw a group of people killing the giant as he burnt I felt annoyed as I wanted to kill him for what he's done. As they went though another room an alarm sounded and loads of fire hounds and soldiers came running though into the room. They saw us and charged there where too many to fight so we ran.

As we where running back to our airship we took a wrong turn and went a floor lower than what our ship was. We heard a sound from above us and looked out across the underworld we saw the group of people flying it away.

"BLOODY HELL" I yelled.

"What now?" Warwick said

"I dunno" I replied

As we turned around the guards and there hounds had cornered us. There was silence. Warwick's sword froze and I got ready for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

We both stood there waiting for them to advance. There rooms where steel plated and cold. Fire hounds where standing there snarling at us and the soldiers where standing there, swords drawn and ready to charge.

"I have you at last" a voice bellowed.

"Why do all the voices we hear come from somewhere we can't see?" I said to Warwick.

"Cecil I finally have you cornered" the voice said.

"Who is this Cecil guy?" I asked Warwick

"I dunno but he pisses the guy whose voice this is off." He replied.

As the soldiers and fire hounds split down the middle the giant who I saw on the airship moved closer.

"YOU" Warwick yelled

He charged for him but was blasted by lightning off into the crowed of soldiers and hounds.

"Feeble and weak." He said.

"You again, where's Cecil?" he yelled

"Who is this Cecil guy?" I asked

"Some say he's the man of legend but he's only a man, so weak, but has a strong will." He said with a bit of jealousy.

"Take him to the prison room. Kill the other one." He said.

As he turned around to walk off the crowd enclosed and knocked me out.

I awoke in chains against the wall alone. The room was small, cold, wet, and there where dead bodies scattered around. I heard screams from out side and the door burst open. There was a man standing there but I couldn't see as my eyes hurt.

"Quick grab my hand" it said

"Who are you?" I said

"I'll tell you later but for now we have to get out of here." It said

I reached out and grabbed its hand. The light from outside was warm but the figures hands where freezing cold.


	14. Chapter 14

I drew my hand away quickly.

"It's alright" the voice said

"Who are you" I asked my eyes where still blinded by the light.

"A friend" the voice said.

"Take my hand" the voice said.

I grabbed the hand and as I got up I saw it was Warwick.

"Your… "

"Dead? I know" Warwick interrupted.

"Go there a bigger thing happening and you need to help. Goodbye Sothe."

"Sothe, my names Sothe?." I yelled

Warwick floated off into the distance and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey you in the other cellcan you let me out?" a voice said

"What did you do to end up here?" I asked

"I don't know I was in Baron and I was taken away." the voice said

"What's your name?" I asked

"Just call me Lucan, your weapons are in that chest over there." He said

I ran over to the chest. It was in a dark gloomy corner of the corridor. There was a drip with moss covering the walls. I smashed the chest open and pulled out my weapons. I ran down the corridor and opened the cell where Lucan was in.

"Thanks" Lucan said

"There's someone else in the next cell but she hasn't said anything yet" Lucan said

"What's happening?" said one guard who appeared at the top of the spiral stone stairs

"The prisoners they've escaped. Guards" he shouted

"Oh bloody hell" I yelled

"This will be entertaining" Lucan said


	15. Chapter 15

As the guards came charging down the stairs I drew my swords. Lucan grinned and in a flash in green light transformed into a wolf. He snarled and darted towards one guard and knocked him to the floor. I ran towards and swung my blade and missed. The guard tried to counter but was knocked over by Lucan's tail. I took my chance and sliced my blade though his neck. I looked over and Lucan had gnawed the guard to death.

"OK" I said

"Self defense" Lucan replied

Lucan walked over to the cell the other person was in and smashed it open, and transformed back in a flash of light.

"You alright? " Lucan asked

"Yes thank you" the voice said

"Who are you?" Lucan asked

"Molly" she said

"Lucan we gotta go" I said quickly

"Come on" Lucan said

Some more guards came running down the stairs.

"Dam it" I said

"Move" molly said

She stood in front of us and muttered words. Then a dragon came from no where and summoned a tidal wave.

"Retreat" one guard yelled

"The lord of the sea?" yelled another

As the wave swept up the guards and smashed them against the wall.

"Hehehe" Molly giggled

"Nice" Lucan said

"Alright let's go" she said

"I forgot you could summon" Lucan said

"HEHEHE" molly giggled.


End file.
